GrimmsDePytheLover/EAHSona
Katherina Hayden Ahlgren, also called "Kate" by their family and "Grimms" by friends, is a 2017 introcued EAHSona of GrimmsDePytheLover. They are the child of the younger, kinder, and beautiful sister from Scandinavian Tale, The Enchanted Wreath. Despite this, they are destined to take their uncles role as the older, crueler, and uglier sister (or in their uncle's case, brother), as he could never bare children. While Katherina hates they trope of "Uglier Sister is a Jerk and doesn't deserve anything", they love their younger sister, Bianca-Dove, and would give up everything for her to be happy. Thanks to this, Kate identifies as a Roybel. Also because they can't make up their mind on literally anything. Character Personality *are you really depressed or it just gen z culture *also: do you really have a personality or is it just mental illness *what is it? i dont know *likes to come off as calm cool and collective but really is an axious mess *often comes off as really dark with a dark sense of humor and vry stoic but in reality can be vry funny and energertic *or they come off as really funny and energetic when really their dying inside *top ten questions science cant answer: which one is the real grimms *ltierally with in seconds can go from im the worst to im the best *very irettible *has trouble talking to ppl but when they become friends with ppl they'll fight anyone who messes with their friends *slytherin *claims to be able to fight a hundred bees *prone to socially isolating themself like once a month *vry sensitve *gets pissed off vry easily *also gets sad vry easily *just wants to cry but cool kids dont cry *curse like a salior Appearance Grimms struggles with self image and being destined to be the "ugly" sister is not helping with it. No matter what anyone says, Grimms perseves themself as ugly and hideous, and always chops up positive comments from other people as lies. Interests Writing Now technically they have written three books, and have started on their sequels. Only problem? There not published. Grimms isn't sure why, maybe it's because they're too lazy or being the ugly sister isn't a good advertising pull. Either way, they really enjoy writing and like taking a small cute idea and basically being a Pixar Movie, killing someone off in the first ten minutes and then having that character look happy. (im looking at you up and finding nemo). Art They like to think they can draw, but it's more of an internal debate. They can draw, yes, they can pick up a pencil and move their hand to make an image, yes, but its more of whether or not they can draw good. Neither or less, they still constantly doddle over everything. However, thanks to those aforementioned self doubt issues, they have been slowly down and just kind of doddle rather then make a full on art peace they know will suck. Being A Geek There a geek. It's a fact. They have an unnatural obsession with Story Wars and Book to the Future, among other things. You quote the movie wrong? They correct you and spew a whole bunch of fun facts at you. You don't get the referance? They sit you down and watch every single second and then have a post movie discussion. Does this really benefit them or you in any way? No. They just like these things and take them very personally. History and Science "This is how we messed up in the past." "This is how we're messing up now and I'm not sure we can fix it" While things like Science and Sorcery isn't their all time favorite subject, they do enjoy understanding how this fairytale world works, and likes to consider themself smart. They understand Interstellar when their dad didn't but that's not saying much. Grimms' is often considered the smart one, despite being the self proclaimed idiot. For some reason they also have a fascination with history. Is it weird they have a favorite fairytale war? Yes, yes it is. But their weird like that. Like love all those mysterious of famous people going missing and what happened to them, and all those history stories they don't teach you in school. Grimms also likes to know that their were multiple wars because some idiot didn't do his job correctly and thus everything was ruined. It makes them feel like they aren't the only one messing up. Literature tba Numbers Its an odd interest of theres, to say the least, as Grimms hates math class with a firey passion and is far from the best in the class. However, Grimms has a fascination with numbers, number systems, and has this weird thing of acturally enjoying doing equations on their own time. Grimms notebooks are full of doodles and random, simple, equations on the borders. Muse-ic They used to like One Direction and now they like Nirvana. Fairy Tale The Enchanted Wreath You know those Diamond and Toads esc stories? You know those one with the stepmom and has a ugly and mean older daughter, while she hates her stepdaughter since she's beautiful and kind? Yeah, its one of those. Except the dad is in this one. Basically you got wife and hubby, both have a daughter from a previous marriage. Father brings his daughter to cut wood like any responisble parent and comes back home realizing he left his ax. Stepmom doesn’t want to send her daughter out, so other daughter goes out and finds three birdies on the ax, feeds them, and to thank her, they place a wreath of roses on her head like nice birds do??? Stepmom gets mad and throws the wreath on the ground. Dear old dad goes out chopping wood again and woops he left the ax. So Stepmom sends her own daughter to the wood chopping place and she finds the birds. The daughter doesn’t like doves apparently and yells at the dirty creatures. These birds get mad and curse her to only be able to say “dirty creatures” like one does. Daughter comes home and Stepmom is made, and the doves come back around and put the rose wreath on Stepdaughters head cause why not. Of course, the kings son comes stronging by and sees the Stepdaughter with the wreath on her head and takes her off to marry him, like one does. Stepmom, of course, is mad and goes off to a witch to get a mask of her step daughters face because people do some weird stuff. Then she throws her into the water and replaces Stepdaughter with RealDaughter. King’s Son realizes, “hey, whats with my wife?” but just chops it up to illness. Then he realizes, oh wait, she’s in the well, and manages to save her. But somehow she turned into various animals, and like one does, the King’s Son chops the head off of one of the animals (a snake) and she’s human again because logic. The Stepmom comes back with some omiment stuff but it doesn't do much so the Prince sends Stepmom and RealDaughter to die, but his wife reasons with him the just abandoned them on an island How does Katherina fit into it? So RealDaughter ™ is Grimms' mum and King's Son is their father. For the most part, they persumed that Grimms would take the younger sister's destiny. And then their little sister came along. Things got a little fuzzy around the topic of destiny, but it was clear up a few years later when Grimms was five that *gasp* her uncle on an ABONAED ISLAND had no kids. So, the logical thing was that Grimms would take his destiny and her sister would take their mum's destiny. Thoughts on Destiny Grimms' hates it. They admittly, want to do something in the world. No matter how much they talk about hating life or whatever, they still want to make an impact in the world. Somehow and in some way, and being on an island isn't going to help that. Grimms generally also hates their role description in general, "ugly, bitter, older sister". Like, thanks, I needed a self esteem boost. But then theres Bianca-Dove. Parallels *Real!Grimms has self esteem/image problems and often percieves themself as ugly. **EAH!Grimms is destined to be an ugly sister. Relationship Family James Alhgren (Father) * pretty chill * self proclaimed goat * jokes that he tried to return grimms * thats not helpful * drives mercedes and rlly like uptown funk for some reason Natalie Alhgren (Mother) * best mother of the year award * not * doesnt listen to grimms and their legit problems * "stop it, your exaggerating it" * uh no mom but thanks * always on their freaking case like geez * shes not the worst but shes trying :/ Bianca-Dove Alhgren (Sister) * hate her * okay not really but shes obnixous * but if she died theyd be heart broken * okay she's not really kind * ALWAYS HUGS GRIMMS DESPITE THE FACT THEY FRICKEN DONT LIKE BEING TOUCHED * grimms refers to her as her baby sister but like... she's 13. she's only two years younger then them. Richard (Maternal Uncle) * she hasn't seen a recent picture of his face?? * just gets a lot of letters and happy birthday cards * "oh yeah, its not so bad here. just constantly suffering from dyhyrdation" * doesn't rlly have much of a relationship???? Extended Family (Ahlgren) On their father's side, they three aunts (two living) and one uncle, with their subsequent husbands and wife. All of them had similar roles their father, taking on the King's Son (or daughter) in their tales. In total, they have eight cousins who have similar roles to them and Bianca-Dove. Most of them are well older then Grimms, the oldest being the same age as their mother and the youngest in their 20s, a few having kids of their own. Friends Grimms has Social Anxiety and is really socially awkward. Most friends are equally socially awkward and their not sure how they have friends in the first place. They commonly ask questions like "why do you keep me around?" and "why don't you get paid to be my friend?" because their generally wondering why they have friends. However, Grimms does care deeply about the like five friends they have and will fight you if you look at them the wrong way. Starry Mer * besties * "stars MY MAN" * nerds * "im so gay for marvel lady here" "thabks for our daily reminde r [[Filip of Mount Honora/EAHSona|Zia Draco-Filípe] * geeks friendos * the screw our first/real name lets go by the cooler name duo * weirdos mate Sissonne En Pointe * sissy has pretty much adopted grimms at this point * like with their bio mom, grimms lives to spite her. * "child you need to sleep!!!" "nah the moon looks cool" * they meet since their both tutors for the kids in the mythology program i dont really talk to anyone else here but hey if you wanna our sonas to be friends hmu Romance Grimms is incredibly social awkward and incredibly bi. Astonishing Charming *grimms most recent crush Harrison McNard *grimms first real crush Pets Grimms has two dragons, Maverick and Bobert Craisins. Bobert Craisins in a very small dragon but can still fly, and annoys the heck out of Grimms family. Outfits that one design idek man like I dont wear that kind of stuff really I wear jeans and star Wars shirts Trivia * Often helps out with the myth students over in the Mythology Program. * Grimms can fluently speak English and Swedish, with their first language being Swedish. * They have a pinterest board here! Warning: Slightly NSFW for cursing and such. Quotes Notes * The name "Katherina" comes from the Shakesphere play, The Taming of the Shrew, which has a simaler "Older, ugilier, meaner sister and younger, beautiful, kinder sister" thing going on. ** Also, IRL, one of Grimms' moms favorite movie (10 Things I hate About You) is based off of said play, and it would bet a stretch for Grimms it actually be named after those characters. ** "Bianca-Dove" also comes from this place, as Bianca is the name for the younger sister. Dove is a reference to the story and stuff. ** Their mother's name, "Natalie" comes from Natalie Portman, who plays Padme Amidala... You can figure it out. ** Their father's name, "James", comes from James Earl Jones. ** IRL, Grimms' mother wanted to name them Hayden, but that didn't go threw. * My real name isn't Katherine or any variation of that, but two incarnation of my EAHSona have names similar to it so?? * Kate was originally Fayetta Toothson, daughter of the Tooth Fairy, and then Catherine Maestro (?), daughter of the Cat's Master. Those stories had no importance so they were changed. * The fact that they help out with the myth students is because Grimms is an admin over on the Ever After Mythology Wikia. * Grimms acturally can not fluently speak Swedish. They’re first language is English and they know very little Swedish. However, since Katherina is from Sweden instead of just being 25% Swedish it’s fitting they’d know Swedish. * IRL, Grimms’ mother has an estranged relationship with their brother so he might as well live on an island. In reality he lives in Kentucky but same same. Category:Characters Category:LGBTA+ Category:Roybels Category:EAHsonas Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Subpages Category:The Enchanted Wreath Category:Bisexual Category:Nonbinary